I Miss You
by KimSangJoon36
Summary: Yewook Story OneShoot


Title : **I Miss You**

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated : T (OneShoot)

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), TYPO, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read Okay?

Ini Fanfic murni dari pemikiran saya.. Untuk kejadian, tempat, tokoh hanya karangan saya, bukan sungguhan/? kkk~ ^^

* * *

~YeWook~

Seorang namja mungil sedang asik memainkan gadgetnya, rupanya ia sedang melihat foto2 bersama hyung tercintanya, Yesung. Slide demi slide ia lihat secara detail. Semenjak 2 tahun ditinggal wamil ia sangat merindukannya. Namun telintas dipikirannya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

'Kau sudah balik dari Jakarta bukan? sudah seminggu lebih setelah kepulanganmu, tetapi mengapa kau belum menemuiku~~? Aku meridukanmu chagi~~' begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan untuk yesung.

*klik, klik, klik, klik.. Cklek~* Seseorang sedang memasuki dorm.

"Seperti ada yang datang. Memberlain kan sedang ada pesta, apa mereka sudah pulang?" gumamnya sambil berjalan ke pintu dorm.

"Chagiya~ Hyung datang~" Teriak seseorang dari pintu. Itu suara yang ia rindukan.

"Yesungie Hyung? Benarkah itu kau?" Ryeowook pun langsug menghamburke pelukan yesung. "aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu chagi.." ucap yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook. "kajja kita kedalam, ini benar2 berat sekali" sambil melihat 2 kantong besar yang dibawanya.

"itu apa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Beberapa bahan makanan, kita akan masak2 malam ini. Hyung sangat merindukan masakanmu chagi" ucap yesung sambil menuju dapur.

Ryeowook pun mengikuti yesung ke dapur dan membantu yesung merapihkan bahan2 makanan tersebut.

"Bukankah hyung baru sampai dari Jakarta sore tadi? Bajumu saja masih sama seperti yang di bandara. Kau terlihat sangat lelah chagi~" ucap Ryeowook sambil menangkup wajah yesung.

"tidak apa… Hyung sangat merindukanmu, makanya hyung menyiapkan semua ini" ucap yesung sambil mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

"Hyung belum mandi kan? Sebaiknya hyung mandi dulu, biar wookie yang membuatkan makanannya."

"Mandiin." Ucap yesung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, sayang… Mandi sendiri okay? Hyung ingin makan apa?" Ryeowook pun langsung mendorong yesung menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

"Terserah, yang penting itu buatanmu" Ucap Yesung.

Di dapur Ryeowook pun langsung menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan. "Terlalu banyak daging, sepertinya aku membuat bulgogi saja" Ucapnya.

.

.

~YeWook~

.

Setelah selesai memasak, ia pun mulai menghidangkannya di meja makan.

*Sreet~~* Tiba2 sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan menciumi pipinya.

"Hyung sudah selesai mandi? kajja Kita makan~" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik salah satu kursi untuk yesung.

"Wahh… Kau membuat Bulgogi? Ini pasti sangat lezat" Ucap Yesung bersemangat.

"Special untuk kekasihku" Ucap Ryeowook malu – malu.

"Chagi~ " panggil yesung dengan nada manja.

"waeyo hyung?"

"suapin"

"mulai manja eoh?" Ryeowook pun mengambil sepotong daging dan membungkusnya dengan sayuran. "aaa~?"

Namun yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"pakai mulutmu"

"mwo?"

"kenapa? bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya?" ucap yesung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ryeowook pun tersipu malu.

"ani.. Aku takut kalo member lain melihat"

"Bukankah mereka lagi bersenang2 di luar sana?" Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana hyung tau?"

"Leeteuk hyung yang memberitahku, kenapa kau ga ikut kesana?"

"aku sedang ga berminat ikut kesana"

"kenapa? karena ga ada hyung ya?"

"hmm.. itu…"

Yesung pun langsung memeluk dan mencium kening Ryeowook. "sekarang hyung ada disini chagi~ dan kita akan selalu bersama" "Sekarang.. Ayo Suapin hyung" Ucap yesung lebih bersemangat.

Ryeowook pun mulai menyuapi Yesung, tak jarang Yesung melumat bibirnya dan membuat Ryeowook kehabisan nafas.

"hahh.. Bulgoginya sudah habis hyung~"

"Yah.. kenapa cepat sekali habisnya" Ucap Yesung

"Kan.. hyung yang memakannya" "wookie juga kehabisan nafas gara2 hyung"

"tapi kau menyukainya kan" Ucap Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"a-ani~" Ucap Ryeowook yang pipinya mulai memerah.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya? Mumpung tidak ada orang disini" Yesung pun langsung menggendong Ryeowook menuju kamar Ryeowook.

"kyaa… hyung~~" Dan biarlah mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya. ^^

* * *

-END-

Huahhh Selesai~~

Gimana? gaje ya? Pendek ya? udah lama ga bikin ff jadi kaya gini.. Mian… -_-)v

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya~~ ^^

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan meninggalkan komentarnya~ *bow* ^^

~YeWook~


End file.
